Our Children Did What?
by oh-the-melodrama
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts almost 20 years ago, Harry and Draco are reconnected by their children's unlikely friendship. What will happen this time around?
1. I Hate France

**a/n: this is going to be a rather complex story I think. Its going to be about the next generation at Hogwarts but also end up as a H/D… It might take a while, but if you like my writing you hopefully won't mind sticking around… *pouts* Right? Right?**

**Our Children Did **_**What**_**? **

**Chapter 1 : I hate France **

Lilly Luna Potter,

We regret to inform you that Beauxbatons Magical Academy has no choice but to issue an expulsion due to your frequent and unrelenting infractions. Appropriate warnings were given and explained, discipline was attempted, but to no avail. You have proved yourself a very difficult student, one we are not adept to handle. We have however placed a call to Headmaster McGonagall at Hogwarts Magical Academy and she has agreed to offer you a spot, with the exception that you maintain decent standing and do not start any more fights with your peers. It would be wise of you not to mess up this opportunity.

Sincerely,

Your Headmistress,

Madame Maxime

"About fucking time, I hate France."

I tossed the letter haphazardly across the desk. Now, how is daddy dearest going to react to this? Likely not well. Send a letter or floo over to see him? Hm. Well its either Howler or being yelled at I suppose. I'd really rather get this over with, and maybe if I'm lucky, my puppy dog eyes will still work on him.

I sauntered to the fireplace and grabbed a hold of the gritty powder in a bowl beside the hearth. I couldn't help but feel a little flutter of anticipation growing in my gut at my dad's reaction. I steeled myself for the upcoming battle and carefully intoned where I was going:

"12 Grimmauld Place"

Well damn, this place never changes. Dark and gloomy, with an air of foreboding, basically my favorite place on earth. Not. Jeez dad, hire a decorator, or a curse breaker, or _something_, this place is just depressing. Ever since mom left this place has really gone to shit. I will give it to Dad that he's a busy guy, Head of the Auror department and everything, but you would think that when he comes home he doesn't want to be surrounded by vicious paintings and dust so thick you choke when you breathe. I'm going to have to ask Aunt Hermione about getting this place cleaned I suppose. I sighed. Oh Dad, I really need to find someone to look after you.

"Hello?" I called.

"Lil?" I heard a startled voice ask.

"Yeah dad, its me" I chuckled. "Who else floos into your house uninvited and unannounced?"

"Is everything ok honey? Why are you here?" He asked, his brow furrowed. He had his worried face on, nose scrunched up in confusion, fear lingering absently in his eyes. I knew how to read this man like the back of my hand. Or maybe more accurately like my own face. Everyone always said how much we looked alike, except the was all me.

"Hi dad! Nice to see you too!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just... you don't often come visit me unless something's wrong" he sounded genuinely concerned.

I was his baby girl I suppose. Him and Siri are the most fiercely protective people I know, with Al keeping up a close second, but in a quieter way. Poor dad, if you only knew what I got up to at Beauxbatons.

"Well actually dad, there is a problem…" I trailed off, but started up again due to his panicked look.

Oh dear god. It was not that kind of problem. Not a Victoire and Teddy kind of problem. Yeah the whole accidental pregnancy thing totally caused an uproar a few years ago. I cannot believe that is where his mind went first! Thanks dad, appreciate the faith you have in me.

"Hello, Earth to Harry? Chill! It's not that kind of problem. But… I-got-expelled."

His face got suddenly serious. His voice was deadly quiet.

"I'm sorry?"

Oh this is not good, not good at all. I took a deep breath.

"I got expelled. Madame Maxine can't take anymore of my _shenanigans_ so she's shipping me off to _Hogwarts_"

He gave me a puzzled look. Well dear me, this was not the reaction I was expecting at all. I was expecting magic breaking things, red faced Potters and a lot of yelling. Arguments got messy in our house - something to do with all of us having delicate tempers and a lot of magic to spare. Whoever decided to give us both of those things was not thinking clearly.

"Hogwarts agreed to accept a recently expelled student?"

I stared at him for a minute. He seemed almost relieved. Well damn, now I'm really confused.

"Well yeah, that is what the letter said."

He sighed.

"As much as I can't condone you getting expelled, I am bloody glad you finally got out of that French hellhole your mother insisted on you going to. I begged her for years to let you go to Hogwarts. But no. apparently Beauxbatons would help you turn into a _lady_ or some rubbish like that. You're just lucky Hogwarts wanted you at all after half the shit you've pulled."

I rushed into his arms. This was his weird twisted way of accepting the inevitable and supporting me. Here I was scared for nothing. I love you dad. I won't say it though because I know how emotional displays make you uncomfortable. Don't think I haven't noticed. Maybe it always did, maybe only since mom's gone, but you really didn't like the L word. So I didn't say it. I settled for giving you a slightly awkward hug instead.

"Thanks dad" I murmured against his chest.

"Anytime Lilly-flower, I lo-"

"I know, you too"

I couldn't help but smile secretly at his use of my childhood nickname, and his attempt to force out the dreaded _Love_. I already knew it, he didn't have to say it. Huh, maybe this whole Hogwarts thing will be a chance for me to get close to my dad again. Maybe it's more of a blessing than I even originally thought.


	2. An Interesting Year

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Year**

**Scorpius  
**

"Scorpius Malfoy, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes Professor, just one minute"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Getting assigned Head Boy was great and all, but I would rather not have all this extra responsibility shit. It's bad enough with the ministry mandated eighth year, having to bust my ass in courses when I should be off living my life. Maybe I should slack off a little, have some fun this year. An image of my father's furious face popped into my head. Or maybe I shouldn't do that if I wanted to live…

I followed McGonagall up the steps to the Headmistresses office and sat down across from her impeccably organized desk. She shifted stacks of paper until she came across what she had obviously been looking for.

"Now Scorpius, I have a special request for you, if you wouldn't mind." She raised an eyebrow expectantly. This was not really a choice was it?

"Of course Ma'am, what can I help you with?'

Of course up front I was the picture of perfect manners, being a Malfoy, but deep down I was a back-talking snarky bastard. Good thing Slytherins don't lay it all out on the table, or we would have had a lot more trouble in the past.

"We have a new student arriving tonight Mr. Malfoy"

I couldn't help but start a little at that. We hadn't had a new student at Hogwarts -disregarding first years of course – for _years_.

"A new student Ma'am?"

I fished delicately for details, and the knowing glint in her eyes showed me that not only was I caught looking for gossip-worthy details, but that I was totally going to get them. Score one Malfoy charm.

"A new girl coming in this year, transfer from Beauxbatons, sixth year. Her family has ties to Hogwarts, so we were able to make an exception for her _extenuating_ circumstances."

I knew what that meant. We have a trouble maker on our hands. Possibly even an expulsion. This should be interesting.

::::::::::

Three hours later I found myself waiting in the entrance hall of the school for this girl to show up. I heard gravel crunching outside and it signaled the approach of one of the carriages pulled by the invisible thestrals. I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but I was actually kind of anxious to meet this new student, she was going to be gossip for sure. I masked my curiosity by facing the door of the Great Hall, instead of appearing to be waiting for her.

I heard the doors open on well oiled hinges and heard the distinct sharp clicking noise of heels on stone. I slowly turned around and caught the silhouette of a girl casually levitating her trunk. It was dark in the Entrance Hall so I couldn't make out much of her until she entered the circle of light the torch above my head was making and let her trunk drop with a heavy thud.

What I saw made my breath catch in my chest. Her long auburn hair reached to her waist and was loose and curly. Her eyes were startlingly green and she had a tangible air of confidence and intelligence about her. She was to some degree I suppose, wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but in no way I've ever seen it worn before. Her skirt was sinfully short, barely covering her – quite nice- arse. Her blouse was unfastened to an almost indecent neckline, with her tie drooping loosely under the collar.

As far as I knew Hogwarts had no policy dictating what type of shoes had to be worn with a uniform, but I can guarantee that hers will not go over well. Impossibly high heels still left her barely above my chin. She was not a very tall girl.

"So are you going to tell me where to go? Or are you just some pretty face they sent to greet me, so I wouldn't assume your school was full of ugly morons?"

Her question caught me off guard. Blunt. I liked her already.

"I heard you came from Beauxbatons?" I asked puzzled.

She laughed - a tinkling high pitched sound. It was lovely.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly '_their cup of tea, darling'_…that is to say, none of us really got on. My mother wanted me to go there, so I did. But now I'm finally away from those stuck-up, pretentious _bitches_"

She wasn't kidding when she said didn't fit in. She wasn't exactly the regal ladylike type woman I found came from Beauxbatons. No she was fierce, fiery, hot as Hades and exactly my type of girl. Maybe I'm going to have a little fun this year after all.

"Well, hopefully you'll find Hogwarts at least a little more agreeable."

"you're here aren't you?" she smiled at me appraisingly. "it's already more agreeable."

I flushed slightly but grinned wryly at her comment. I levitated her trunk for her before leading her to the antechamber used to sort the first years. I gestured for her to sit on the stool and she sat with the practiced grace of people who wear short skirts. The hat didn't even need to touch her head before it yelled its response.

"Slytherin. Obviously."

And then in a quieter voice it added.

"I'm glad to have finally met you Lilly."

She giggled.

"I've heard many stories about you. Mr. Sorting Hat. Thank you."

I was puzzled. I had never heard the sorting hat talk to people other than for sorting purposes. I had of course heard rumors, but I had never actually witnessed it. I suppose there is a first for everything.

"Lilly huh?" I smirked. "Cute name for a cute girl".

She smiled a scary dark smile and started to stalk towards me, backing me against the wall. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, so low I could barely catch it.

"Sweetheart, if you _ever_ call me cute again, I will cut _these_" at that she grabbed my crotch, "off, and feed them to fluffy. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Understood?"

I nodded, not exactly minding her hand down there at all, although I would rather it be on nicer terms. I'd prefer to keep those for more, _important_ purposes. This girl was going to be the death of me, in the best of ways. I liked her more and more every minute. She stepped away from me, and I brushed by her holding the curtain aside for her to exit through. We only caught the tail end of her introduction from McGonagall.

"…so everyone please welcome our new student"

There were loud cheers throughout the Great Hall, each house hoping for a new member. She of course took the cheers as her cue and she strutted out from behind the curtain. Her measured steps echoed around the now silent Great Hall. She sauntered over to the Slytherin table with the air of a student who had been here for years. She sat down and the silence in the hall was deafening.

"What in Merlin's name are you all waiting for? Eat your food and stop staring!"

The whole Great Hall burst out into whispers at her outburst. There were many covert glances at her and it was obvious that plenty of gossip was already spreading. I sat down beside her, seeing as she had somehow ended up with the eighth year Slytherins. She slipped me a sly grin and slid her hand onto my thigh. Well then, it seemed that this was going to be an interesting year indeed.


	3. Good Old Hogwarts

**a/n: I hope you are all enjoying this… it's a little different from my last story… obviously a lot less angsty. Feel free to tell me how you think I'm doing. Enjoy. Love you all. Toodles **

**Chapter 3: Good old H-warts **

**Lilly**

Well damn, this might be a good year after all. Not only is the good old H-warts great to get close to dad, but toss this positively scrumptious boy on top of that… I couldn't help myself; I just had to hit on him shamelessly. Whether or not something will actually come of it is completely up in the air as of yet, but lets just say that I wouldn't exactly mind it. God, I would love to run my fingers through his messy blonde hair…

I nearly fainted when I saw him, and then the way he was eyeing me up... I shuddered internally in the memory of his silvery eyes darkening when he took in my modified uniform. The modified uniform is a test I have pulled in situations where I was a new or unknown student for years. It's the ones who don't care and don't gossip who you want as friends. The people who like you for you, and actually want to get to know you even if you look like a total slut on the first day. I suppose it's my way of hazing.

But then I met him. In all his manly, and I mean _manly_, glory. He was all strong jaw and broad chest and shoulders. He looked like he had walked right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. In short he was every girl's dream. I would be willing to bet a good sum of money that he's not a sixth year, that he's a fair bit older than me. Siri's age maybe?

I should ask Sirius about him, get some details. Find out if he's worth pursuing or not. But then again, how will I ask him that?

"_Oh hey Sirius… I met this delectable blonde boy tonight, about 6'4, face of a god, smooth talker, probably intelligent. I think he's probably your age? Do you know him?"_

Yeah, that'll go over well. He'd probably lock me in the dungeons for my own "safekeeping". I can't believe I didn't even catch the guys name. And I was practically feeling him up through dinner. My face flushed slightly in mortification. This was so not me. This boy brings out a side of me that I didn't even know I had.

A girl's gentle voice broke me out of my train of thought. I looked her over briefly. She was short, almost shorter than me and had flawless tanned skin. A soft brown bob and warm hazel eyes rounded her out. She seemed rather lovely actually.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that…"

Truth be told, zoning out completely was an entirely normal phenomenon for me, but I was still a little embarrassed. She didn't seem to notice. She smiled warmly at me and held out her hand to shake. I grasped it in mine, it feeling comfortably warm.

"I'm Violet Zabini, but you can just call me Vi." She flashed a friendly smile. "I'm a sixth year too, so we're going to be rooming together. What's your name?"

"Lilly, Lilly Potter."

Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a perfect little "o" shape. It was kind of funny to watch actually.

"Harry's your father?"

I chuckled. Yeah sweetheart, Harry Potter is my dad. I hope this doesn't get weird. So many of my old "friends" had crushes on my dad. It was awkward.

"Yeah, he's my daddy dearest."

She smiled slightly, as if thinking whether or not to divulge some information. Please, please don't be a crush on my dad.

"Your parents and mine went to school together."

.

Definitely better than a crush.

"What are their names?" I asked curious. I wondered if I had heard anything about them.

She winced a moment.

"I wonder if I should tell you. I don't want to lose the prospect of a friend so soon."

I smiled gently. A friend? I'd like that. I didn't have many – any – of those at Beauxbatons.

"I'm not my father. So I don't expect you to be yours."

She sighed slightly. Could it really be that bad?

"My parents were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini"

Those names ring a bell… why do those names ring a- Oh! The Slytherins in dad's year… So that's why she didn't want to tell me. Oh well. She still seemed like a sweet enough girl, even if her parents did torment mine for seven years. Not that dad was entirely innocent; because he is the farthest thing from it. I suppose it was more a game of trying to make the other rise to the occasion, an endless game of baiting and taunts. Childish really.

"Like I said, his past isn't my past. You are the same person you were thirty seconds ago, regardless of our parent's past - _disagreements_"

She chuckled warmly before linking her arm through mine.

"Let's get you to the dormitories." She smiled at me through her wispy bangs. "Your trunk and schedule will be there waiting for you."

I smiled appreciatively. Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to wander around the school all night. This place was huge. There is no way I want to get lost in this place, because I might never be found. There were some times that dad almost vanished off the face of the planet in this place.

She led me down twisting halls, up and down moving flights of stairs, behind tapestries and through a rather menacing looking archway. I tried to keep up mentally, attempting to memorize these instructions on how to get back to the dorms. This was going to be interesting.

"I dare this place to be a little harder to find…"

She laughed good-naturedly. I liked her already. She might well be my very first _real_ friend I've had in a long while.

"I know the feeling. Imagine this, but as a first year. You're so small and this castle seems huge!"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well in our case, we were even smaller than we are now"

I laughed along

"And that's really saying something."

I heard sharp steps ringing out on the stone behind us. I turned to look over my shoulder and who was strolling towards us other than the blond god himself.

"You ladies seem to be enjoying yourselves. Violet, it's good of you to show our newest recruit to the snake's den."

Mother of Merlin. His hair shone even in the dim hall lighting and his teeth glinted perfect and white as he smiled. He was positively breathtaking. I don't think I can be around him without wanting to… Uncle Ron in a frilly pink princess dress. Ugh. Where were we?

"Oh hi Scorpius!" violet chirped happily "Lilly and I seem to have a lot in common. She's really a lovely girl."

His eyes darkened in that way that drove me insane earlier. His lips rose on one side into a ghost of a smirk

"That I don't doubt violet." He turned his full charm on her. "would you mind giving Lilly and I a moment to talk about the rules of Slytherin house? I promise to have her in to you safe and sound in no time."

She looked at me questioningly, but I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded that she could leave. I watched her retreat into what I assumed was the common room and then I turned to _Scorpius_. That's kind of a sexy name – original. The air seemed warmer and thicker now that it was just me and him out here now. Not that I mind being alone with him. Because I don't mind. At all.


	4. Midnight Tryst

**a/n: I know its super short! But I just came back from a trip. I do not have the energy for more... but believe me I WILL get back on track. Love you all. Review **

**Chapter 4: Midnight Tryst**

**Scorpius **

I don't know quite what had come over me. All of a sudden I had seen here there in the hallway and I couldn't help but send Violet inside so I could be alone with Lilly. It had to be something to do with her impossibly deep green eyes or the way her hair caught the light. Something about this girl was dangerously attractive, and I could feel my heart thudding in my chest at the prospect of being alone with her.

Before I could focus too intently on the sensation of my heart beating erratically out of my chest, her tiny hands were on me. She looked up at me through her dark lashes, innocent with an edge of cunning. She exerted just enough pressure to push me back against the wall I was leaning against. She held me there with the weight of her stare and he small palms pressing insistently at me.

She took the last step towards me; her small body flush against mine. My hands reached out on their own accord and found her hips. My face seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. It was then I realized that some invisible, impossible, magnetic field was pulling my lips to hers. We were millimeters apart when her eyes slipped closed. I lingered there for a moment, not even a breath away from her lips, before I closed the final distance.

Her hands slid up to lock on the back of my neck as our lips moved insistently against each other. I pushed away from the wall and gently spun us around until I had her pinned between me and the wall. She let out a gasp that I felt rather than heard and I took full advantage of it, exploring her mouth with my tongue. Our kiss heated, becoming increasingly more passionate.

We ran out of oxygen soon enough, our dizzyingly shallow breathing echoing through the empty corridor. Her head rested snugly under my chin as we both struggled to regain our composure. Puffs of her hot breath penetrated through my school shirt and I couldn't help shuddering. The slight movement seemed to wake her from her reverie. She tensed in my arms and gently pushed me away.

Feeling the hands on my chest, I stepped away from her, and the wall. She pushed past me and ran to the common room. She sent one last fleeting glance over her shoulder at me as she entered the portrait. It was laced with panic and disbelief. My heart deflated slightly on its own accord. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Wait! Lilly, Please! I don't even know your last name!" I called halfheartedly to her.

I wanted to follow her into the common room, but I had patrol tonight. Whatever it was would have to wait till tomorrow morning.


	5. Cole

**a/n: I know that Beauxbatons is a girls school, but in my world it's co-ed. Live with it. Love you all. Review **

**Chapter 5: Cole **

**Lilly**

My heart pounded furiously as I ran towards the common room door. I mumbled the password and made to move through the gap in the wall. I spared one last glance over my shoulder at Scorpius.

He looked so dazed. And confused. Mostly confused. And maybe even a little sad. I felt horrible leaving him like that, with no explanation. But when I realized what was going on, I couldn't help but panic a little.

I walked, or more accurately, half ran, through the painting and into the common room. I ignored the gasps of the third years (I assumed, they looked rather young) gathered around the fire as I went violently hurtling by them. I took the downward spiral staircase three steps at a time; barely registering my feet hit each step. I slowed slightly at the bottom of the staircase looking at each door on the hallway for a sign of which one was my dorm. I saw one with a large six engraved in the heavy woodwork and sighed in relief.

I stumbled through the doorway, tears blurring my vision. I blinked furiously trying to clear my vision, and I took in my surroundings. There was a small common room with six doors leading from it. The small common room had a fireplace and a few black leather couches. One door was open, and it proved to be the bathroom. Each other door had a silver plaque on it with something engraved on it. I examined the plaque closest to me and found two names engraved on each plaque. I read each one, until I discovered my name along with Violets.

The door handle was cold in my hand, and I felt a jolt of magic flow through me when I touched it. I shuddered slightly at the unfamiliar intrusion, but I walked in anyways. The room was unlike anything I would have imagined. It was surprisingly warm and inviting, nothing I would have pictured from living in the dungeon. Violet was sprawled on her bed, the sheets and curtains matching her personality to a T, all vibrant patterns and loud colors that somehow worked together harmoniously. The other bed in the room, mine, had plain white sheets, which upon closer inspection had an intricate floral pattern embroidered on them in an almost invisible white thread. They were perfect.

Violet looked up when I entered the room, interest crossing her face, followed quickly by worry. It's nice to have someone worry about me. She slid off her bed and walked towards me. Before I even knew what was going on her arms were wrapped around me securely. This was one thing I sorely missed about having friends, the ease with which friends can give a hug or a shoulder to cry on.

"Lilly? What's wrong sweetie?"

Her voice was sweet and comforting. It was strange to think that I could have bonded with someone so quickly and trusted them so implicitly. I sighed deeply into her shoulder and tightened my hold on her. Could I trust her? She reached a hand up to my hair and stroked it gently, and I felt the tears that had been threatening to fall well up even further. They started to spill out of my eyes and I cried into Violet's shoulder. She led us over to her bed and we sat there for a half hour. Me crying and her trying to comfort me.

"Lilly-Flower? Please stop crying. What's wrong? Did Scorpius do this to you?" her voice lowered to a growl. "What'd that stupid boy do? I'll hex him into next week!"

A fresh bout of sobs appeared with the use of my nickname. Eventually though the tears slowed and I pulled away until we were both sitting against her headboard my head leaning on her shoulder. I hadn't been this close to anyone in years. It felt strange, but right. Maybe Hogwarts has been the place I've belonged all along. I sighed deeply. She deserved an explanation. Hell so did Scorpius, I must have looked all kinds of crazy, leaving him there like that.

"It's a really long story Violet."

She smiled sadly at me.

"When isn't it?" we sat in silence for a moment. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to."

This was going to be a long night.

"You've probably already heard stories about why I got kicked out of Beauxbatons. It seems I can't escape rumors no matter where I go."

She squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"When I first got to Beauxbatons, I met the most amazing boy. He had this dark brown hair, and smoldering blue eyes. He was tall and handsome and so smart. He was the perfect boy; every single girl in our year was after him. And for some reason he took a particular interest in me. at first it seemed friendly, meeting in the library to study, going for the occasional walk. But then things changed. I started to fall for him, hard. His laugh and smile took up my every thought, he was incredible, or so I thought. I didn't think he returned my feelings until he kissed me at our Yule Ball. He asked me to be his girlfriend and everything seemed perfect until everyone found out.

She brought her hand up to my hair again and started stroking it gently. She knew just what I needed to keep going it seemed.

"all the girls, in a jealous rage, started making up vicious rumors about me, shunning me, getting in fights at any opportunity. I had no friends. They hated me because I had what they wanted. And then things with Cole changed. He started listening to the vicious rumors, started getting possessive and jealous. Not that he had anything to be jealous about."

I laughed darkly, memories of him bringing out the worst in me.

"His possessiveness turned into a need to control, which turned into violence. I had to learn glamour after glamour to hide my bruises and cuts from the school, so no one suspected anything. All the while I tried to escape him, tried to leave him. But every time I tried to break up with him, he would just beat me harder, until I stopped trying to leave. I just did my best not to make him angry."

Her quiet gasp brought me back to the present.

"So I did what I had to do, avoiding him at all costs. He eventually lost interest, but occasionally he would corner me in the halls and try to start something up again. I knew I had to get out of Beauxbatons, so I got in all the trouble I could. They eventually gave in, and expelled me. It was the only way I could think of getting away from him."

She pulled me into a tight hug, tears running down her face now. We sat like that for a few moments until our tears subsided. She pulled away gently and stared into my eyes.

"And you're scared that it's going to be the same way with darling Scorpius?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"It's just moving so quickly. I don't want to get stuck in that again. I need to be able to trust him, to know that he wouldn't get like that."

She lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I shifted to lie down beside her. The emotionally draining nature of the night seemed to be getting to us.

"Honey, I know Scorp, he's nothing like that. He's a sweet boy."

"I need to know him first."

She sighed sleepily.

"I know honey. Just give him a chance. He isn't Cole."

I snuggled in beside her.

"Goodnight Vi."

"Goodnight Lilly-Flower."


	6. Mix Up

**Chapter 6: The Mix-up**

**Lilly **

Violet and I sat together at breakfast, happily chatting away about our schedules and who was dating who. We giggled and whispered conspiratorially like the best of girlfriends. It was a lovely morning. Even the gloom lurking from last night's talk couldn't bring me down from my newfound high of having a best friend.

We finished up breakfast and wandered out of the hall arm and arm. We split outside the door of the great hall, her going to potions, me going to transfiguration. I wandered the hall alone, keeping an eye out for trouble. And trouble I found. Trouble by the name of Sirius James Potter.

"Siri!"

I ran up to him, jumping into his arms. His face displayed a mix of happiness and surprise. He caught me easily and spun me around, his laugh echoing deeply among the hall. He placed me gently on the ground, leaving an arm draped around my shoulder. He introduced me briefly to all his friends.

"Well Lil, where are you off to this morning?"

He smirked mischievously.

"I don't like that look Sirius James Potter, what are you plotting?"

He laughed and then proceeded to ruffle my hair affectionately.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about Lil."

I scowled at him. He chuckled and grabbed my book and held them well above my head, egging me on and laughing good-naturedly as I struggled to grab my books.

"This isn't funny, you great oaf!"

He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh contraire, Lilly, I think it's hysterical."

**Scorpius **

I was on my way to arithrimancy when I heard Sirius's deep, hearty chuckle. I turned down the hallway that the sound was coming from, intending to catch up with him, and discuss Quidditch tactics, possibly bait him a little bit. Sirius and I had quite the interesting relationship, fueled mostly by rivalry and good natured competition. Contrary to popular belief, I actually liked Sirius quite a lot. He was a loyal friend, sharp and clever as any, and funny as hell.

I rounded the corner and saw something that made my heart drop. I saw Sirius with his arm casually slung around Lilly's shoulder, like they had known each other for years. Something inside me started to burn at the sight. I couldn't help the slight malice that welled up inside me. He ruffled her hair affectionately. I cringed. It should be _me_ who gets to do that, not _Sirius_.

He grabbed her books from her and held them above her head, taunting her and laughing at her mercilessly. I was almost upon them at this point and my voice spoke before I had even realized what I was thinking.

"Tsk, tsk, Sirius. The least you could do is to pick on someone your own size."

Sirius looked at me, confusion at the malice in my voice showing in his features. I almost felt bad. Almost. Lilly looked up at me in surprise. Something indecipherable lay behind her eyes, just out of reach. He handed her books back to her and I smiled stiffly.

"Good day."

I walked away briskly, trying to keep the feeling of betrayal from seeping through my thoughts. Here I was thinking that Lilly and I could have something, but she's gallivanting around with a _Potter_. I heard quick sharp footfalls chasing after me. A small hand on my shoulder halted me in my spot and I turned to face her.

She glared up at me defiantly. Her green eyes glinting dangerously.

"What was that all about?"

I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You aren't my boyfriend you know."

I started briefly at that. Don't give me any ideas Lilly.

"I know that…" I said hesitantly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"So where do you get off getting jealous of me _talking_ to a boy?"

Her comment left me speechless.

"I… I don't know, I'm sorry Lilly."

I was ashamed. She was right. I had no right to be jealous over this. She shook her head and chuckled amusedly.

"You really are thick aren't you?"

I started at her in confusion.

"What?"

She smirked at me.

"Sirius is my _brother_ you dolt. I'm Lilly Luna _Potter_."

Lilly is a _Potter_?

Holy shit.

Father is _not_ going to be pleased about that.


	7. Wrath of Sirius

**Chapter 7: Wrath of Sirius**

**Lilly **

I left Scorpius standing in the hallway shocked and I walked back to Sirius and his friends. Sirius waved his friends away and I nestled into his side.

"Lil?" Sirius's sad voice drew my attention right away.

"Siri? What's wrong?" my sisterly panic was quick to rise.

"Why was Scorp so cold? I haven't seen him like that since second year. Did I do something wrong?"

Poor Sirius. He comes off as such a tough guy, all smiles and pranks, but deep down he's a total softie. His family and his friends mean more to him than anything. And judging by his wounded expression, I'm going to assume that he thinks of Scorpius as quite the friend.

"Oh Siri, it's nothing you did, I promise."

His pout lifted slightly, but I could still see the kicked puppy look in his eyes.

"Why then?"

I took a deep breath. Here goes, it's either protective wrath of Sirius or kicked, depressed Sirius.

"He likes me. He didn't know that you were my brother. He was jealous."

Sirius's face shifted from sad to confused.

"Jealous? Why?"

I sighed, boys, oblivious.

"Think about what he saw, before he knew we were related. He saw you spin me around, sling an arm around me, ruffle my hair affectionately and tease me. It was all in brotherly love, but he didn't know that. To him, he thought you were moving in on what he's unrealistically pinned as 'his girl'. It had nothing to do with you Siri."

His face turned stony. There it is. Protective Sirius, gods does he ever look like dad when he's mad.

"I'm going to have a word with him. Bye Lil."

I yelled to his retreating back

"Siri, don't ruin his face ok? I think it's nice. I might even like this one. Don't wreck it."

He just grunted in acknowledgement.

It was a good sign that Sirius liked him. Meant he was a decent bloke, not a terrible bully, not too violent. Chilled out. That's the type of guys Siri likes to be friends with, smart, relaxed, hilarious and generally nice guys. But I still wanted to get to know Scorpius first, I didn't trust easily. Not anymore.

He wouldn't get away with much here, not with Siri and Al breathing down his neck all the time. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to let him in right yet. Just that I'm considering it. Eventually.

**Scorpius**

A _Potter_?

Its not really that _I_ cared about that, because honestly it would matter to me if she was a squib. I don't carry my grandfathers, or even my father's prejudices. I just knew that if I were to date her, my father would not be pleased. His hatred for Potter outweighed his hatred for almost anything, and I assumed that Potter's daughter wouldn't fair much better under his cynical criticism.

Although, what could he possibly say about Lilly? She was beautiful beyond belief, sharp as a tack, intelligent, confident, and fiery as hell. Had a temper to rival what I've heard about her mother. I suppose that's how she got the reddish hue in her hair – part Weasley. That's going to go down even worse with my father. A Potter _and_ a Weasley.

I don't truthfully see what he is on about. Sure the Weasley family was a muggle sympathizer, and didn't have much money in the time of the war, but muggles aren't despised anymore and truthfully, the Weasley's have come a long way in their social standing. It's not even as if he could argue blood purity, because the Weasley line is almost as old as the Malfoy line, and sure Harry Potter was a half-blood, but the Potter line itself is known for powerful magic and impressively deep vaults.

So where does he get off disapproving of a girl who might as well be a pureblood, who's family names are equally as long serving as ours. Add on top of that, Harry Potter has more money than half of wizarding London combined and I don't think he could have _picked_ me a better girlfriend, at least in his books.

Mind you, that's not how I would pick a girlfriend. Blood status means nothing, literally _nothing_ to me. It's just expected that I uphold the family _standards_.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

Professor Vector's droning voice pulled me out of my train of thought. Shit. I need to be paying attention to this stuff. I have marks to keep up, if I want to live to see the end of the year anyways.

"Hmm? Yes sir?"

"welcome back to the land of the living. I have been calling your name for the last 3 minutes. Do try to pay attention. Five points from Slytherin."

My face burned like a chastised first year. I hadn't had points taken from me in a long, long time. This girl was going to be the death of me.


	8. Letters

**A/n: finally what you've been waiting for? A little bit of Harry/Draco. Although be warned, they do not get together for a while still. Patience my lovelies. **

**Chapter 8: Letters**

**Harry **

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It would seem your son Sirius has gotten into an altercation with another student yet again. Normally we would just let this go with a detention or some point loss, but due to the nature of the altercation, we would like to meet with you briefly to discuss the issue. _

_Two O'clock today Mr. Potter. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Of all the times that Sirius has gotten in fights, McGonagall has never once called a meeting. What is this all about? Hm. Altercation. So that means what? A prank gone wrong? A fight?

Merlin, if that boy isn't in the hospital wing already when I get there, he's going to wish that he was. How dare he get into fights? After all the shit Lilly's pulled you would think my children have learned to behave a little better than this. I mean sure Sirius is a troublemaker, but like McGonagall said, this_ altercation_ warrants a meeting. This is very strange for Sirius.

He isn't really much of a fighter, Sirius. He would scrap tooth and nail to the death for people he cared about, but he isn't one to just get into a scuffle for no reason. I wonder who it was with. A Slytherin probably, what other house knows how to get under a Potter's skin?

I checked my watch. 1:30.

I had just enough time to put on some nicer clothes and head to Hogwarts to meet the headmistress. I went into my closet and rifled around in there for a few minutes until I found a suitable outfit. I walked to the mirror and spent a few minutes wrestling my hair into submission. Not that those few minutes were fruitful. Because they weren't. Poor Albus was cursed with my hair too. No matter what we did it never seemed to lie flat or behave. No spell or potion in existence could tame the potter mane. Luckily Lilly and Sirius took more after their mother on the hair front.

Ginny.

I wonder if she'll be at Hogwarts? Maybe I should stop in for a cup of tea and visit her and Neville. Her and I have had quite the run since the war. We stayed together for many years for the children's sake, until Sirius finally snapped and told us that we weren't fooling anyone, and they just wanted us to be happy. That was four years ago. We got a quick divorce and have been living amicably since then. I have primary custody of the kids, but they go and stay with her and Neville, who have just recently got engaged, every few weekends or so. I think the kids feel awkward with how affectionate her and Neville are. Maybe it's because they never grew up around that kind of stuff. Ginny and I hadn't been in love for a long time when we broke up, if I'm being honest, we never were. We were just young, naive and stupid.

I don't regret it at all though. My children are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I do however, wish that we had broken it off earlier. Maybe then I would have had a chance to find someone who would make me happy. Who would want an old man like me now? Sirius is 18 now, we were around his age when we had him. I'm coming up on forty. I think I've lost my chance at finding someone to make me happy.

Another reason that Ginny and I waited though, was my sexual orientation. We didn't want it to get out that I was gay. A mutual descision, to protect our children. We didn't want them to know before they were old enough to understand. Miraculously I've managed to keep my private life out of the papers, and they still don't know. It's not that I'm ashamed. Far from it actually. I just cant bear the thought of them being upset with or ashamed of me.

I glanced down at my watch again. Shit. 1:57

I hurried over to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder in; "Minerva McGonagall's Office"

**Draco **

_Dear Mr. Malfoy _

_It would seem your son Scorpius has gotten into an altercation with another student. Normally we would just let this go with a detention or some point loss, but since this isn't a regular occurrence, we would like to meet with you briefly to nip this issue in the bud. _

_Two O'clock today Mr. Malfoy. _

_Minerva McGonagall _

That uncouth old witch. How dare she order me around like a first year. I assure you I am nothing of the sort. The least she could do would be to allot some well deserved respect to the Malfoy name. We have been for a long time, and maintain to be the most powerful Wizarding family in the world.

Scorpius in a fight? My my, this is interesting. I've never known him to be much of a fighter, no Malfoy ever really has been. We're much more the type to order our subordinates around and have them fight for us. Or hex someone into oblivion. We leave the real fighting to the heathens.

I wonder what in Merlin's name could have sparked the desire to fight in him. Probably a Weasley. Or a Potter. Most definitely a foolish Gryffindor.

Him and I would have to have words. This was not acceptable conduct for not only the heir to the extensive Malfoy fortunes, but the Hogwarts head boy, as well as my son. How does one discipline an eighteen year old these days? Admittedly I have never particularly needed to discipline young Scorpius. He's much more like his late mother, quiet, reserved, intelligent. Not as rash and stubborn as I am.

I cast a quick tempus charm. 1:45. Perfect.

I checked my appearance in the mirror above the fireplace. Flawless as always. I looked almost scarily like my father except without the gaudy long hair or the hideous hook nose. No, no. I was of course much better looking. Not a hair out of place I readied myself to leave. I was going to be just on time. I grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Minerva McGonagall's Office"


	9. Changes

**Chapter 9 – Ch-ch-ch-changes **

**Harry **

I stumbled out of the floo and into McGonagall's office. It was drastically different from the Headmaster's office in Albus' time at Hogwarts, but had the same undercurrent of authority oozing from under the relaxed façade. I brushed the soot off my clothes and walked towards her giant mahogany desk. A distinct lack of strange instruments and pensieve memories was noted somewhere in the back of my mind. A head turned on my arrival and the familiar silver eyes bore into me.

Malfoy.

Mother of Merlin.

I hadn't seen Malfoy in almost twenty years. He looked almost exactly like Lucius on first glance, but the more I examined him the more he looked like Narcissa. To be honest I'd much rather he look like Narcissa. At least she had some redeeming features. Lucius Malfoy was just a right git. Draco Malfoy sneered at me from his place in front of McGonagall's desk, and I was immediately transported back to my Hogwarts days.

Twenty years and not a thing had changed. His aged face melted to his pointy boyish features, his sneer still marring his features. We were in trouble for fighting again, chastised by the heads of our houses. We were being awarded detention. The words "will you boys ever learn to get along?" echoed deep in my memory.

"Potter. I should have expected you would somehow be involved in this."

His signature snarl was interrupted by the fact that his voice had deepened and become smooth with the exit of puberty. His anger had less of an effect. It didn't stir my instinctual reactions to punch him in the face. Strange. He was also exponentially better looking than he was in school. And that's really saying something, because I remember struggling with an obsession with him in sixth and seventh year. Not that I realized it at the time of course. But in retrospect, it's painfully obvious.

"Involved in what exactly Malfoy?"

I stared at him, trying to document his changes. He was broader now, not the skinny boy he had been. More like a man. His jaw was squarer, nose straighter, eyes still somehow burning with intensity. He was, surprisingly, in muggle clothes. A suit. Perfectly pressed, not a crease out of place, tie and shirt perfectly complimented each other. A silver shirt and a black tie – I couldn't help but notice the shirt matched his eyes perfectly. His hair wasn't impeccably gelled like it used to be, rather it was just neat and orderly. He scoffed at me.

"I assume that you received a letter about one of your abominations getting in a tussle?"

I stared at him confused.

"How did you know?"

He laughed. It was a rather nice look on him, I must admit. I had never really seen him _laugh_. Laugh at me sure, but never like this.

"Honestly Potter. It's obvious we got the same letters. It seems one of your sons picked a fight with Scorpius."

Scorpius. Scorpius. Where had I heard that name before?

Oh yes! Scorpius! One of Sirius's friends. That's strange. Sirius would never fight with a friend without good reason. And Albus would never fight _at all_, and he wasn't even mentioned in the letter. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"hold on. I thought Sirius and Scorpius were _friends_?"

I sat in the chair beside Malfoy, opposite to Minerva. Twenty years later and it still seems strange to call her that. She moved as if to speak, after studiously observing us for the last few moments.

"That's the strange part Mr. Potter. Usually the two of them get along impeccably, the epitome of house unity. But today we found them fighting in the corridor, both of them bloodied and angry."

Malfoy was clearly pondering this. He looked extremely pensive, the twenty years weighing heavily on his furrowed brow.

"Did you find out what this fight was about?"

She looked impressed. Almost as if she hadn't expected us to get to this so quickly.

"Ah, well. I think I shall let them explain."

**Draco **

McGonagall rose to retrieve our sons from, I presume, the hallway and I had a chance to really examine Potter. Twenty years had been, I loathe to admit; nice to him. I suppose. Not that I would ever pay scar-head a compliment.

His hair was the same as it had always been, windswept and ridiculous. His eyes impossibly green, impossibly piercing. He was older of course, lined in places that an almost forty year old man should be lined. But it suited him somehow. Like he was meant to be a grizzled war hero, father figure.

Auror training had obviously kept him in tip top condition because, he was older sure, but definitely not in a portly office worker way. He was still as fit as he had been in school. It was painfully obvious through his sinfully fitted jeans and green sweater. He somehow took completely banal muggle wear and made it mouthwatering.

So maybe I've harbored a crush on the boy wonder for a long time. Whatever. It's not like anyone's ever going to know. Or gods forbid, I'm going to be _nice_ to him. Hah. You wish Potter.

The door opened and our boys trudged in, heads hung low. Harry and I both spoke at the same time.

"Care to explain yourself young man?"

We whipped around to stare at each other, our expressions perfectly mirroring each other. Rather spooky how much parents are alike, one family to the other.


	10. About A Girl

**a/n: how well does harry know his own son? **

**Chapter 10 – A girl **

**Scorpius **

Dad looked furious. Oh shit, I was in for it now.

Not only was I caught fighting in school, I dragged him all the way here, away from work and forced him to sit right beside the one man that he despised more than anything else. Harry Potter.

Looking at him, I have no idea how dad could hate him so much. He looked like a really nice guy. Like a typical fatherly type. But I also knew not to be fooled by outward appearances, because this seemingly ordinary man, took down one of the most powerful wizards in history countless times. Not alone, of course, but without much help. And if you squinted you could almost see the golden aura of his power crackling around him.

This was not a man to be trifled with. To think my father had fought with him in school was almost unthinkable. How had he not been killed in an instant by Harry Potter? Harry Potter was a legend and my dad was just… dad. I suppose I should give him more credit than that, because clearly he could hold his own in a duel or at least an argument against Mr. Potter, because he managed to live through Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Now boys, your fathers would like to know why exactly you were caught fighting earlier."

I sighed. This wasn't good. I had to out myself about having a huge crush on Lilly to her father, who could kill me with a glance, unless my father beats him to it, or Sirius was going to. Normally he would, but under the circumstances, I highly doubted it.

Chancing a glance at him, I noticed that he had cooled down since our fight. His furious face had smoothed to his normal easygoing features, and the angry red that had flared, had receded into a more human shade. He met my eyes, a small glimmer of understanding in them. He nodded infinitesimally to me, barely noticeable. No one else in the room would have picked up on it. I barely had, and I was looking for it. I exhaled silently in relief, he had my back.

**Harry **

I noticed a small exchange between Sirius and Scorpius. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but as the Head of the Aurors, I have been highly trained at interrogation and noticing tiny, seemingly insignificant details in suspects. It seemed that one of them would be covering for the other and we would get only a partial story today. Better than nothing I suppose.

I watched Sirius shift slightly in his chair and then clear his throat violently. He gently rubbed one of his fists against his pant leg, and I noticed fresh bruising on his knuckles. Looking over at Scorpius, I noticed an answering bruise ghosted across his cheekbones. Sirius's wounds were minimal, some scratches on his arms and face and a red mark on his jaw. Possibly from an openhanded blow or even a strong shove.

Scorpius on the other hand, looked much worse off. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, wincing slightly at the contact. He avoided his fathers gaze studiously. Not that I blame him, I wouldn't want Malfoy as a father either. Scorpius also had a red mark that wound around his throat, telling of hands pressing against it.

Scorpius didn't start this fight. Hell, by the looks of it, it wasn't really much of a fight at all. More like Sirius beating the shit out of Scorpius. Sirius was only covered with tiny defensive wounds. Odd. Scorpius was more than big enough to have inflicted some serious damage if he had tried. Him and Sirius weighed in somewhere around the same, with Scorpius having a few inches on Sirius. Whatever happened, Scorpius felt he deserved it. Interesting.

"It was about a girl."

Lie. Son, I know that's a lie. It wasn't about a girl at all.

"We were fighting about a girl."

I knew that couldn't have been true. I had my suspicions that Sirius was pretty far in the closet. Farther than even me. Scorpius I could see fighting about a girl, something about him screamed womanizer, but not Sirius. Sirius would never fight about a girl. Which means that either he's covering for Scorpius, who did something wrong, or Scorpius is covering for him.

"We were having a conversation, and things just got out of hand. We were both emotional and just lost control. A fight seemed the only way to solve it."

Things might have gotten out of hand, but I think I knew what was really going on here. I would be willing to bet almost anything that Scorpius got himself a girlfriend, and Sirius was jealous about it. In denial of course, but irrationally angry.

Not that I could blame Sirius. If I had been twenty years younger, I'd probably be in love with the boy too. He was beautiful. Took after his father. Equally as attractive, equally as unattainable. Strange how my son was doomed to make my same mistakes.

Our meeting ended not long after that, not managing to get much more out of the two boys. I sighed. I would get to the bottom of this eventually. But for now I had other things to deal with. Namely, Malfoy. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know badly, whether or not I had a chance with him.

"Hey Malfoy. Before you go, I know that we've never been particularly civil, and haven't really been in contact for almost twenty years, but do you think maybe we could be… I don't know, friends?"

He looked at me astounded. Confusion was a cute look on the ferret. This moment seemed oddly reminiscent of first year on the train and I hoped he wouldn't be as petty as I was. Hw grabbed my hand firmly and shook it once. His hands were warm and soft in mine, and my heart skipped a beat when we locked eyes briefly.

"Drinks tomorrow Pot-Harry. 9'oclock, Leaky Cauldron."


	11. Apologies

**A/n: My god. I am so sorry. I have become on of those "post a bunch of chapters and then disappear off the face of the earth" kind of authors… they're my least favorite… I WILL get better at this I promise. **

**Chapter 11: Apologies**

**Lilly **

Scorpius and Siri came out of the headmistress's office looking thoroughly ashamed and chastised. I had been sitting outside on the stone floor waiting for them for what seemed like a century. Siri had looked so angry when he stormed after Scorpius. I chased after him, hardly keeping up with his huge strides. I followed as closely as I could, almost losing him down a few corridors except for his furious stomping footsteps. I rounded the corner and slid to a halt as I took in their position.

Sirius had Scorpius pressed up against the wall by the neck and was inches away from his face, snarling menacingly. He had already landed a heavy blow to Scorpius's face judging by the red welt slowly melting into a dark bruise. The dark ugly mark on his face stood out impressively against his white skin and pale blonde hair. Sirius was growling under his breath as Scorpius stood there calmly and took the abuse that Sirius was dishing out.

It was almost comical to see them like that. Scorpius slowly turning red as he stood still as a statue taking in the words that Sirius was growling at him with a vicious sneer. Sirius, a few inches shorter than him, had him pinned tightly with one strong arm. Sirius was small but much stockier than Scorpius's lean physique.

When I could force my feet to move again I ran over to them, screaming at them frantically. In the moment I was honestly afraid that Sirius would kill Scorpius. I dug my nails into Sirius's arm and pulled against him with all my strength. My struggles were ignored studiously by both of the boys.

Eventually my screaming attracted the notice from some of the teachers. They stood perplexed as they took in the scene. They watched two of the best friends in the school, engaged in a particularly intense physical standoff while the sister of one of the two boys hysterically tried to separate them. One of the professors cast a shield bubble between the two of them and forced them apart. They were taken to the Headmistress's office, separated all the while by a single professor and two impressive shield charms.

I trailed after them, following all the way to the office. I was politely, yet coldly asked to remain outside the office. I was not a part of the fight; so technically, I had no place in the office. I was told as much, and furious as I was, I had to obey the orders. I slunk back against the wall of the hallway, and waited.

And now both of them stood in front of me. Glaring sheepishly at each other. I felt the fury welling up in my chest as I examined their injuries.

"Sirius James Potter. Look at me."

He stared at me in shock, seeming more and more like a small child as moments ticked by.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

He shrugged sheepishly. Scorpius started to slink away into the shadows.

"And you! Where do you think you're going?"

He smiled apologetically.

"I thought I'd give you two a moment…"

I rounded on him fully, unleashing my Weasley-woman glare. It seemed that it was genetic, that is except in auntie Hermione's case, she had managed to perfect hers on her own.

"You are not getting away that easily Scorpius." I crossed my arms furiously. "Sit down both of you."

They both stared at me incredulously, clearly not used to being commanded by a girl much smaller than them. I raised an eyebrow.

"SIT"

They both sunk to the floor, a few feet away from each other and stared up at me. They looked like children.

"Now, you will both sit here until we have worked out what exactly is going on. Do you understand me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes _Mom_. Jesus Lil. Calm down"

I growled lowly at him.

"Apologize you great oaf."

He shot an amused look at Scorpius.

"Sorry mate. But you know the rules."

Scorpius broke out in a smile.

"I know. I knew I would be getting the talk eventually. I just had hoped it would have been under… better terms? Less violence I mean."

I stood there perplexed. What exactly is going on here? Sirius reached an arm out for a handshake.

"We good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

They both stood up and gave each other a slightly violent man hug. Short, but the intent was there. They parted to go back to their own dormitories. Scorpius put a gentle hand on my back and started guiding us towards the Slytherin common room. I glanced back wards just as Sirius looked back over his shoulder and called out loudly.

"Seriously dude. You hurt her and I will Avada your ass so fast you won't know what hit you."

Scorpius's chuckle rang through the hallway as he waved to Sirius and wrapped an arm securely around my shoulder.


End file.
